Sexy Boy
by danihell
Summary: A song fic based on Draco's obsession with his looks and Hermione


Sexy Boy

A/N: My sister, Latino Heat, has also written a Draco/Hermione story to this song. Mine is different though! Hope you like it! I might make this a one off thing. If you want to read a long story, read my other fic, 'She's like the Wind'. I know Draco and Hermione are OOC, but work with me people! It's a bit clichéd but, oh well!

+ I think I'm cute

I think I'm sexy

I got the looks 

That drives the girls wild +

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. 'How can anyone not resist me? My blonde hair, piercing grey blue eyes and toned abs, it doesn't surprise me I have girls falling at my feet.' He thought to himself.  The cocky Head Boy thought of all the girls that had the hots for him. 'Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Millicent and Pansy' he shuddered at the thought. 'Every one but Granger. The only one I want.' He had an idea. 'I'm gonna get her. Make it fun. She has no idea what's in store for her.'

+ I got the moves 

That really move them

I send chills 

Up and down their spine +

Hermione was sitting in potions, waiting for the lesson to begin. Suddenly, someone sat down besides her. 'What do you want Malfoy?' she asked him viciously.

'Nothing, my Head Girl' Draco replied quietly, and some what seductively, leaning in. Hermione could feel his breathe on her neck. She pushed him away; she didn't like how her skin tingled under his breath. 

'Leave me alone.' Hermione had changed a lot over the school break. Her once bushy hair was now soft and smooth, with the odd curl. She had grown into her figure with curves in all the right places. Her long lean legs were tanned and her brown eyes sparkled. It was no wonder that Draco was drawn to her. She wasn't superficial like the other girls and she didn't follow the crowd. He couldn't resist himself. Sitting next to Hermione, his hand slid up her back, knowing that this would infuriate Harry. 

'Malfoy, stop it, you pervert.' Hermione got up and went and sat net to Harry and Ron. Draco only grinned wickedly.

+ I'm just a sexy boy

I'm not your boy toy

I'm just a sexy boy

I'm not your boy toy +

Hermione walked into the head common room and found Draco and Pansy on the couch, their lips on each other and their hands, everywhere.

'Oh, that's disgusting, get a room' Hermione exclaimed.

'We did have a room but then you walked in Mudblood.' Pansy retorted. Draco glared at Pansy. 'What Drakie? You seemed to be enjoying it before she walked in. Why, you told me so yourself.'

'I wasn't thinking straight Parkinson, now get out, you can come back later' Draco told her, pushing Pansy out of the room. He closed the portrait in her face. 

'Do you treat everyone like that Malfoy?' Hermione asked him, not really caring for his answer.

'Not everyone Granger, I felt like a pash, and Parkinson just happened to be there. She is desperate and would kiss anyone given half the chance. All the girls would be so jealous of her. She would have told everyone what happened by now.' He replied.

'Oh, so is that it? You're doing her a favour, boosting her reputation. A little bit on the side and you're happy? You are the biggest, arrogant, selfish prat I have ever come across Malfoy, you make me sick. Just going from girl to girl. What do you want with your life anyway?'

'I want you, Granger.' He moved over to her and pulled her into him.

+ I make them hot

I make them shiver

Their knees get weak

Whenever I'm around +

Draco kissed her hard. Hermione pulled away in disgust. 'What are you doing Malfoy? You don't even like me. I am just another girl to you. That's all I am and all I will be in your mind.' She walked away. Draco was left standing there. 

'She didn't like that, I gotta try harder. I want her bad.'

The next couple of days, Hermione avoided Draco at all costs. It was pretty hard considering she shared a dormitory with him and had most of her classes with him. Draco noticed what Hermione was trying to do. He smirked at that. 

He spotted Hermione standing in the corridor by herself. He came up behind her and softly bit into her neck.

'What the hell, Malfoy! What do you want?'

'I've already told you, Hermione, I want you.'

'Go away, you sleaze.' She walked off in a huff. 'Wait a minute, he called me Hermione! He's up to something, wonder if he means it?' she thought to herself.

+ They see me walk

They hear me talk

I make them feel

Like they're on cloud nine +

'So she's not going for my plan. Think harder Draco.' he thought to himself. 'Oh no! I called her Hermione! I wonder if she heard it. I can't let her know how I feel. I'm the Slytherin King. My reputation is at stake here!' Suddenly, Parvati and Lavender walked past. Draco caught sight of them. 'And what are two beautiful girls like you doing walking around the corridors at this time of night?' Parvati and Lavender giggled.

'Nothing Malfoy and it's not that late, we are allowed to walk around here aren't we?' Lavender asked.

'Oh I don't know ladies, let me walk with you.' Draco replied. Both girls linked arms with him and the trio walked off to the head common room.

Hermione walked into the common room. She had been doing a lot of thinking. She had come to the screwed up conclusion that Malfoy liked her ('God forbid' she thought). She was going to tell him that she found it flattering, and that if he was nicer to her and not such a sleaze, she would _think_ about some kind of relationship. 'DRACO! LAVENDER! What the hell are you doing?' Hermione screamed. Suddenly, Parvati walked into the room. 'Parvati as well? Draco you have sunk to your absolute low.'

'Hermione chill, it's not what you think.' Draco explained.

'Not what I think? It was only yesterday that you had Pansy in here and now Lavender AND Parvati at the same time? I never thought you were this bad.'

'Hermione, whatever you think, it's not that, we were helping Malfoy....' Lavender was cut off with a glare from Draco.

'Helping Malfoy, of course you were helping Malfoy! Every single girl in the school seems to be helping his sexual frustrations!'

'Hermione! How dare you suggest that I would undertake in that kind of activity! I'm sorry Malfoy, I have to tell her.' Parvati glanced at Draco, seeing a warning look on his face. 'Hermione, we were helping Malfoy to get you. He's liked you for ages but can't see past his cocky attitude to try and act like a normal person towards you.' Hermione's jaw dropped open. 'Now you know.'

+I'm just a sexy boy

I'm not your boy toy+

Draco's usually pale face was now tinged a pinkish colour. His secret had been let out. 'Did you really think I was like that Hermione? I know that I am the hottest guy in school, you can't deny it, but even I wouldn't use two girls at once.' He told her

'But one's ok though, once you've finished with her you move onto someone else?' Hermione replied.

'Not anymore, now that you know. I only want one girl in my life Hermione, and that's you.' Draco's voice softened, as he moved closer to Hermione.

'Oh Draco, I'm so sorry for thinking that about you, but why were you so sleazy?'

'Excuse me girls, if you could please let us have some privacy.' Hermione spared a pleading look to Lavender and Parvati. Both girls made their way out of the common room.

+I'm just a sexy boy

I'm not your boy toy+

'Hello, hottest guy in Hogwarts here, I couldn't all of a sudden be nice to you. What would everyone think?'

'But what about your father though?'

'I don't really care about him. He's in Azkaban now, and he can rot away in there for all I care. He can't see me, or harm me, or harm you. So, do you wanna give the whole thing a go?'

'What thing?'

'We could go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, have lunch.'

'Oh, I see, ok, we'll give it a go! It'd shock everyone!' Hermione replied.

'That's my girl.'

+Eat your heart out girls

Hands off the merchandise+

Draco and Hermione walked to class with their arms around each others waists. Everyone stopped and looked. Girls looked on enviously. Pansy wanted to know what had happened. She went over to Draco.

'Drakie, what happened to us?'

'There was no us you silly girl, I'm taken now.' Draco told her, emphasising the taken bit, by pulling Hermione closer to him. Pansy stalked off crying, Hermione and Draco just laughed.

+Im just a sexy boy

Im not your boy toy +

A few days later, Draco and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room talking. 'You know Draco; I'm quite enjoying being your girlfriend. You aren't that bad now I've gotten to know you. But you are still the most stuck up, cocky, guy I've ever come across.' Hermione told him.

'I couldn't agree with you more Hermione; I am pretty cute aren't I?' Draco received a whack on the head with a pillow. 'But you are pretty fine as well.'

'Draco, I love it when we just talk.'

'Same Hermione, especially about me. Ouch! Just joking!' He looked at Hermione and pulled her in for a kiss.

+ I'm just a sexy boy

I'm not your boy toy +

THE END!

A/N: So how you like it? Please review and tell me. Hope it wasn't confusing for you! Thank you for reading! Danihell!


End file.
